Stay
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Minseok dan Jongdae sudah bertunangan, awalnya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Hingga ketika teman lama Minseok kembali hadir dalam kehidupan Minseok, lalu Jongdae merasa Minseok mulai berubah. Dan semuanya menjadi berantakan.


**Stay **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena a.k.a Evelyn Kang

**Cast** :

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

**Slight Cast** :

Xi Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Minseok dan Jongdae sudah bertunangan, awalnya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Hingga ketika teman lama Minseok kembali hadir dalam kehidupan Minseok, lalu Jongdae merasa Minseok mulai berubah. Dan semuanya menjadi berantakan.

**Warning** :

_This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. _

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Ini adalah _oneshoot story_ untuk ChenMin _couple_, yang pernah aku sebutkan dalam '**Announcement**'.

_Enjoy_ :D

.

.

.

.

.

**Stay **

Di sebuah _cafe_ yang terletak di salah satu sudut kota Seoul. Terlihat sosok seorang pria dengan rambut coklat dan wajah yang berbentuk persegi tengah duduk di salah satu meja di _cafe_. Pria itu duduk sendiri sambil menatap segelas _Americano_ yang tersaji di mejanya. Pria itu menghela nafas pelan sambil melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangannya.

_'Dia terlambat lagi'_

Ya, pria itu memang tengah menunggu seseorang. Menunggu tunangannya yang berjanji akan datang menemuinya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dan hingga saat ini belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

_**Klining**_

Suara _bell_ di pintu _cafe_ terdengar disusul oleh suara langkah kaki yang mendekati meja yang ditempati pria tadi.

"Jongdae, maaf aku terlambat." sapa seseorang yang menghampiri meja pria tadi dengan nafas terengah.

Pria itu –Jongdae, tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa, Minseok. Aku juga belum terlalu lama menunggu disini."  
_Well,_ jika satu jam itu bisa dikatakan belum lama.

Minseok tersenyum lebar lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup pipi Jongdae, "Ini sebagai ucapan permintaan maafku."

Jondae terkekeh pelan, "Terima kasih, _Baozi Baby_."

Minseok menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku kan sudah tidak segemuk dulu. Jangan panggil aku _Baozi_ lagi."

Jongdae mencubit pipi Minseok gemas, "Tapi dimataku pipimu masih terlihat _chubby_, sayang."

Minseok berdecak kesal, "Lupakan soal itu. Aku mau memesan minuman, tadi aku lelah sekali." kata Minseok sambil memanggil seorang _waiter_.

"Lelah? Memangnya kau habis melakukan apa?" tanya Jongdae.

Minseok menoleh menatap Jongdae, "Hmm? Oh, tadi aku menemani Luhan belanja. Dia kan kalau sudah belanja pasti lupa waktu."

Jongdae terdiam mendengar jawaban Minseok. Luhan, ya nama pria yang merupakan teman lama Minseok itu belakangan ini selalu menjadi topik yang dibicarakan oleh Minseok.

Sejak kedatangan Luhan dari China sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, Minseok sangat sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Luhan. Bahkan tak jarang Minseok telat menepati janjinya dengan Jongdae, bahkan Minseok juga pernah melupakan janjinya untuk pergi bersama Jongdae ke pernikahan sepupu Jongdae, Park Chanyeol.

Mulanya Jongdae merasa kecewa dengan sikap Minseok. Namun Jongdae merasa bahwa dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Minseok dan Luhan telah berteman sejak lama. Bahkan jauh lebih lama dari waktu Jongdae mengenal Minseok. Karena itu Jongdae lebih memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Minseok pergi bersama Luhan, walaupun hal itu selalu membuat hatinya terluka.

"Dae? Apa kau mendengarku?"

Suara panggilan Minseok serta kibasan tangan Minseok di hadapan wajahnya berhasil menyadarkan Jongdae dari lamunannya.  
Jongdae mengerjap pelan, "Ah iya, maaf. Aku melamun. Tadi kau mengatakan apa?"

Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Tadi kan aku menanyakan padamu. Apa kau keberatan kalau acara kita untuk berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol dibatalkan? Aku harus menemani Luhan pergi mencari kado ulang tahun untuk ibunya."

Jongdae terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian dia tersenyum lembut pada Minseok, "Tidak apa. Aku bisa pergi sendiri ke rumah Chanyeol nanti."

Minseok tersenyum gembira, "Sungguh? Terima kasih, Jongdae. Kau yang terbaik."

Jongdae hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk dan menatap _Americano_nya.  
Tidak apa, aku sudah sering merasakan sakit ini, Minseok-ah.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jongdae bekerja seperti biasa di kantornya. Profesinya yang menjabat sebagai salah satu Direktur Perencanaan membuatnya sedikit sibuk. Apalagi belakangan ini perusahaannya sedang sibuk mengurus proyek besar, dan hal itu juga berimbas dengan semakin banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus diurus Jongdae.

Tapi Jongdae sedikit bersyukur karena pekerjaannya menumpuk. Karena dengan begitu dirinya bisa melupakan rasa kecewa dan sakit hatinya karena untuk kesekian kalinya Minseok lebih memilih untuk bersama Luhan dibandingkan dengan bersamanya.

Jongdae menghela nafas pelan ketika dirinya mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Saat Minseok pergi meninggalkan apartemen mereka berdua sejak pagi-pagi sekali lantaran Luhan mengajaknya untuk sarapan bersama. Bahkan Minseok lupa bahwa dia belum menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongdae, dan Jongdae sangat payah untuk urusan dapur hingga dia memilih untuk tidak sarapan pagi ini.

Jongdae terdiam dan menatap kosong layar _laptop_nya. Dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Minseok yang belakangan ini sering pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi tetap saja, pria mana yang rela jika tunangannya rela meninggalkan dirinya demi pria lain?

Jongdae melirik ke arah sebuah bingkai foto yang diletakkan di sebelah kerjanya. Fotonya dan Minseok saat mereka berdua bertunangan. Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus wajah Minseok dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Baby_. Jadi aku masih bertahan untuk saat ini. Tapi kau harusnya menyadari bahwa aku hanyalah manusia yang memiliki batas kesabaran." Jongdae menarik jarinya, "Dan aku tidak tahu sampai sejauh mana aku bisa bertahan."

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

Suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya membuat Jongdae menatap ke arah pintu. "Masuk," seru Jongdae.  
Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Chanyeol, sepupu sekaligus rekan kerjanya.

"Hei, Chen. Kau sedang apa? Kau tidak pergi makan siang?" sapa Chanyeol sambil menghampiri meja kerja Jongdae.

Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya sudah jam makan siang?"

Chanyeol berdecak pelan, "Oh, _c'mon man_, kau bahkan tidak sadar saat ini sudah jam berapa? Kau harus mengurangi sedikit keteganganmu saat bekerja."

Jongdae menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Ya ya, lupakan. Aku kesini untuk mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya, "Baekhyun tidak datang untuk membawakanmu makan siang?" tanya Jongdae karena dia ingat Baekhyun selalu mengantarkan makan siang untuk Chanyeol, bahkan sejak sebelum mereka menikah. Sungguh berbeda dengan Minseok yang justru terkesan sedikit acuh dan tidak pernah mengantarkan makan siang untuk Jongdae.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Baekhyunku sedang sedikit kesulitan berjalan karena semalam. Jadi aku tidak mau menyulitkannya dengan memintanya mengantarkanku makan siang."

Jongdae membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, "Astaga, dasar pengantin baru!"

Chanyeol tertawa, "_Well_, kurasa kau sendiri pasti pernah melakukannya dengan _Baozi_mu itu, kan? Aku tahu kau tidak jauh berbeda denganku."

Jongdae mendengus pelan, "Terserah kau saja."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, "Hei, ngomong-ngomong soal _Baozi_mu. Kalian akan datang kan ke rumahku _weekend_ nanti?"

Jongdae mengangguk kecil, "Aku akan datang. Tapi Minseok tidak."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa?"

Jongdae memijat pelipisnya pelan, "Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

Chanyeol melipat tangannya di depan dada, "_Well_, kau tahu? Reaksimu itu cukup menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kau mau cerita?"

Jongdae mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membahas ini. Lagipula, bukankah kau kesini karena ingin mengajakku makan siang?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan meja kerja Jongdae, "Aku lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan ceritamu. Soal makan siang, kita minta saja salah satu dari _office boy_ itu untuk membelikan kita _sandwich_ dan kopi."

Jongdae baru saja ingin membantah Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol bergerak cepat dan menelepon _office boy_ dan meminta mereka untuk membawakan dua porsi _chicken sandwich_, satu _Americano_, dan satu _coffee latte_.

Chanyeol meletakkan gagang teleponnya, "Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kau mulai bercerita."

Jongdae mengerang pelan, dia tahu kalau sudah seperti ini dia tidak akan bisa pergi sebelum menceritakan segalanya pada Chanyeol. Karena itu, Jongdae pun menarik nafas dalam dan mulai bercerita mengenai segalanya dari awal hingga akhir pada Chanyeol.

"Jadi, Minseok sering pergi meninggalkanmu untuk pergi bersama teman lamanya itu?" tanya Chanyeol saat Jongdae selesai bercerita.

Jongdae mengangguk pelan sambil mengunyah _sandwich_nya.

Chanyeol meremas kertas pembungkus _sandwich_nya menjadi bola, "Menurutmu apakah Minseok menyukai teman lamanya itu?"

Jongdae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Yah, menurutmu apakah Minseok memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada temannya itu?"

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Aku tidak tahu." Jongdae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Yang aku tahu hanyalah Minseok semakin jauh dariku, itu saja."

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu waktupun terus bergulir, masih diiringi dengan sikap Minseok yang sering sekali pergi meninggalkan Jongdae karena Luhan.

Rasanya Jongdae ingin sekali berteriak pada Minseok dan mengatakan padanya untuk tidak pergi bersama Luhan. Jongdae ingin sekali menahan Minseok saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi karena ada janji dengan Luhan.

Jongdae ingin sekali mengatakan pada Minseok bahwa saat ini dirinya lah yang membutuhkan Minseok di sisinya. Saat masalah pekerjaan semakin menekan pikiran Jongdae, Jongdae sangat ingin Minseok berada di sisinya. Menyambutnya dengan senyum saat dirinya baru saja pulang kerja. Memasakkan makanan untuknya. Mendengarkan ceritanya mengenai masalah di kantor. Mengizinkan Jongdae untuk memeluknya lagi setiap malam. Dan hal lainnya yang selalu mereka lakukan berdua dulu.

Jongdae menghela nafas pelan, dia merasa tidak sanggup lagi. Dia merasa bahwa Minseok semakin menjauh darinya.  
Jongdae melirik arlojinya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah jam 12 malam namun saat ini Jongdae masih berada di kantornya. Beberapa hari ini Jongdae memang sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan bekerja lembur di kantor. Setidaknya dengan bekerja terus menerus Jongdae bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan Minseok.

Jongdae menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak membisu di atas meja. Belakangan ini Minseok semakin jarang menghubunginya. Sekalinya Minseok menghubunginya, dia hanya memberitahukan pada Jongdae bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat, bahkan sekarang Jongdae mulai terbiasa dengan Minseok yang lebih sering menginap di apartemen Luhan dibandingkan dengan pulang ke apartemen mereka.  
Jongdae menghela nafas berat kemudian dia berdiri dan mengenakan mantelnya. Dia ingin pulang dan tidur secepatnya. Mungkin tidur akan membantunya untuk sedikit melupakan masalahnya.

.

.

Jongdae membuka pintu apartemennya dengan lemas. Dia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat keadaan apartemen yang terang benderang.  
_'Apa Minseok ada di rumah?'_ pikir Jongdae sambil berjalan masuk.  
Jongdae berjalan sambil memperhatikan sekeliling dan dia melihat Minseok yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Dae-_ie_, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Minseok sambil tersenyum manis dan berjalan menghampiri Jongdae.

Jongdae diam saja saat Minseok mengambil tas kerjanya kemudian melepas mantelnya.  
"Kau tidak ada acara dengan Luhan malam ini?" tanya Jongdae.

Minseok menatap Jongdae, "Tidak. Luhan sedang ada urusan keluar kota malam ini."

_'Jadi kau hanya kembali padaku karena Luhan sedang pergi, huh?_' batin Jongdae.

"Oya, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Besok aku dan Luhan akan pergi ke Jeju dan menginap selama seminggu. Boleh kan?" tanya Minseok.

Jongdae terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian dia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa? Aku kan hanya pergi sebentar~"

"Pokoknya tidak."

"Ayolah, Dae-_ie_~"

"Tetap tidak."

"Dae –"

"CUKUP MINSEOK! KALAU AKU BILANG TIDAK, YA TIDAK!" bentak Jongdae.

Minseok sedikit tersentak mendengar Jongdae membentaknya, "Kenapa kau marah padaku?" lirih Minseok.

Jongdae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Kenapa?! Kau tanya kenapa?! Seharusnya kau tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri! Apa kau sadar sudah berapa lama kau pergi meninggalkanku karena ada urusan dengan Luhanmu itu?!"

Jongdae menarik nafas dalam, "Selama ini aku sudah cukup bersabar, Minseok. Aku sama sekali tidak marah saat kau telat datang ke tempat pertemuan kita, membatalkan acara-acara kita, pergi seharian penuh dengan Luhan, dan bahkan kau menginap di apartemen Luhan."

Jongdae berjalan mundur menjauhi Minseok, "Tapi aku juga manusia, Minseok. Mana mungkin aku bisa bertahan melihat tunanganku sendiri bersama dengan pria lain?! Kesabaranku sudah mencapai batasnya! Aku lelah terus-menerus bersabar untukmu. Aku benci harus terus tersenyum dan menuruti perintahmu walaupun aku terluka setiap kali kau pergi dengan Luhan." Jongdae mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Aku lelah Minseok. Aku lelah dengan semua ini."

Minseok berjalan perlahan mendekati Jongdae, "Dae-_ie_~"

Jongdae mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Cukup. Kalau memang kau sudah bosan padaku, kalau memang kau tidak mau bersama lagi denganku. Baiklah, kita putuskan saja pertunangan ini. Dengan begitu semuanya selesai diantara kita dan aku tidak perlu merasakan luka ini lebih lama lagi."

Minseok tersentak mendengar ucapan Jongdae. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa hatinya sangat sesak dan tanpa terasa air mata sudah meluncur turun dari matanya.

Jongdae melepaskan cincin tunangan yang melingkar di jari manisnya, "Kita sudah berakhir, Minseok. Dan aku akan keluar dari sini. Kau mau pergi kemanapun dengan Luhan, aku tidak akan peduli." kata Jongdae dingin lalu dia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang jatuh terduduk dan menangis keras.

"Maafkan aku, Jongdae. Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku." gumam Minseok berulang-ulang.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Jongdae tidak pernah kembali lagi ke apartemennya. Dia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan malamnya di kantor ataupun di _club_ malam. Menghabiskan malamnya dengan minum sampai mabuk kemudian tertidur di _bar_.

Jongdae sudah tidak peduli akan apapun lagi. Dia hanya menjalani rutinitasnya bekerja setiap paginya, kemudian menghabiskan malamnya dengan minum. Penampilan Jongdae sudah benar-benar menyerupai _zombie_, dengan kantung mata yang membayang di bawah matanya, kulit pucat, dan rambut yang berantakan.

Bahkan Chanyeol sudah lelah menasihati Jongdae dan menyuruh Jongdae untuk berhenti minum alkohol karena itu akan merusak tubuhnya, namun Jongdae tidak menghiraukannya sedikitpun.

"Wow Jongdae, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup. _Dude_, hentikan kebiasaan minummu itu. Kau sudah janji kau tidak akan melakukan kebiasaan jelekmu untuk minum-minuman keras." kata Chanyeol saat menemui Jongdae di ruangannya.

Jongdae tertawa miris, "Untuk apa? Toh orang yang dulunya memaksaku untuk berhenti sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi."

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau memang kau tidak ingin berpisah dengan Minseok, kenapa kau memutuskannya? Kau tahu? Kemarin dia datang ke rumahku dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan seperti dirimu. Dia menangis sangat lama di hadapan Baekhyun, aku tidak terlalu menangkap pembicaraan mereka. Tapi kurasa dia juga tidak ingin putus darimu seperti ini."

Jongdae mendengus pelan, "Aku tidak peduli. Keluarlah, Chanyeol. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Terserah kau. Aku pergi dulu."

Jongdae menghembuskan nafas pelan saat dia mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup oleh Chanyeol.  
Jongdae menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dan memejamkan matanya. Harus dia akui, dia juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Minseok. Dan jujur saja, saat ini dia sangat merindukan Minseok. Merindukan senyumnya, merindukan tawanya, merindukan aroma tubuh Minseok, kehangatan tubuhnya saat Jongdae memeluknya, rasa manis dari bibir Minseok saat Jongdae menciumnya, dan juga wajah Minseok saat mendesah di bawah Jongdae. Jongdae merindukan segalanya, semua yang ada pada diri Minseok.

_**Cklek**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Jongdae mengerang kesal, tapi dia tidak membuka matanya.  
"Chanyeol, sudah kubilang tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku masih banyak pekerjaan di sini."

"Aku bukan Chanyeol."

Jongdae langsung membuka matanya saat dia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya, suara Minseok.

Jongdae melihat Minseok tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Dia berdehem pelan sebelum kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja kerja Jongdae setelah menutup pintu ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongdae. Jongdae sedikit merasa sedih saat melihat Minseok yang kelihatannya semakin kurus, dan matanya pun membengkak. Pria manis itu pasti menangis terus belakangan ini.

Minseok menatap Jongdae, "Aku ingin minta maaf padamu." Minseok menarik nafas dalam, "Maaf kalau selama ini kau terluka karena sikapku, maafkan aku karena terlalu sering meninggalkanmu sendiri, maafkan aku karena tidak mengerti kondisimu, maafkan aku karena membuatmu marah padaku."

Minseok berhenti sebentar karena dia mulai terisak pelan, "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Tapi sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk putus darimu. aku dan Luhan tidak memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari teman. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Dae-_ie_."

Minseok menatap Jongdae dengan air matanya yang berlinang, "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Aku janji aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi." Minseok terisak semakin keras.  
"Aku minta maaf. Jadi kumohon, jangan pergi." lirih Minseok.

Jongdae berdiri kemudian menarik Minseok ke dalam pelukannya. Dia tidak sanggup lagi melihat Minseok menangis sambil meminta maaf di hadapannya. Minseok menangis semakin keras saat Jongdae memeluknya.  
"Ssh, tenanglah _Baozi Baby_. Ssh~" lirih Jongdae sambil mengusap-usap punggung Minseok.

"Jangan pergi. Aku mohon jangan pergi, pulanglah kembali ke apartemen kita." gumam Minseok sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jongdae.

Jongdae mengecup puncak kepala Minseok, "Iya, sayang. Aku akan pulang."

Minseok sedikit melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Jongdae, "Kau janji?"

Jongdae mengangguk lalu menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka. "Aku janji, _Baozi Baby_-ku tersayang."

Minseok tersenyum lebar, begitu pula dengan Jongdae. Dan Jongdae pun perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok. Minseok yang mengerti akan isyarat itupun menutup matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongdae.

Tak lama kemudian, bibir Jongdae menempel dengan sempurna di bibir Minseok. Mulanya hanyalah kecupan-kecupan ringan yang dilayangkan oleh Jongdae. Hingga akhirnya Jongdae mulai melumat pelan bibir Minseok. Jongdae sangat merindukan bibir Minseok.

Lumatan lembut itupun lama kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan panas. Apalagi sejak Minseok terus menerus melenguh pelan sambil sesekali meremas tengkuk Jongdae. Tak lama kemudian Minseok merasa bahwa nafasnya mulai habis. Dia pun memukul-mukul bahu Jongdae dan sedikit mendorongnya, memintanya untuk melepaskan ciumannya.

Jongdae melepaskan ciumannya dengan sedikit tidak rela. Dia terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Minseok yang memerah dan tengah meraup udara dengan rakus.

Jongdae mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Minseok dan menjilatnya pelan, membuahkan sebuah desahan lirih dari Minseok.

"Kau tahu, sayang? Aku tidak pernah puas dengan _make up kiss_." lirih Jongdae tepat di telinga Minseok dan membuat Minseok mengerang pelan.

"Ta-tapi kita masih di kantormu, Dae-_ie_. Ma-_make up sex_-nya di-di apartemen kita saja.. uhm.." lirih Minseok sambil berusaha menahan desahannya karena Jongdae terus menerus menjilat dan menggigit telinganya.

Jongdae menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu saat ini." kata Jongdae sambil mengangkat tubuh Minseok dan membantingnya ke sofa yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Memulai sesi _make up sex_ mereka.

.

. 

_**Epilog**_

.

.

Chanyeol nampak tengah berjalan menghampiri ruang kerja Jongdae karena tadi Baekhyun baru saja meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa Minseok datang untuk menemui Jongdae.  
Chanyeol baru saja hendak membuka pintu ruang kerja Jongdae ketika dia mendengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"_Aah~ uuhm~ Dae-ie~"_

"_Yeah, so tight~"_

Chanyeol merasakan wajahnya memanas saat mendengar suara-suara di dalam sana.  
"Oh, _shit_! Mereka benar-benar tidak kenal tempat." kata Chanyeol frustasi sambil bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum 'sesuatu' miliknya mengeras dan membuatnya ingin segera menemui istrinya.

**The End **

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Sebenarnya, tadi aku ingin membuat _fic_ ini menjadi _rated _M. Hanya saja, aku belum berani membuatnya karena kemampuanku dalam membuat _rated _M _scene_ masih sangat payah.

Kuharap kalian suka dengan akhir dari cerita ini :D

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : EvelynHyena


End file.
